Vampires Zone
by Raymon
Summary: Thomas Delain, es conductor del autbous que cruza Hots Rocks. Este desierto, esta habitado por vampiros que fueron creados despues de la guerra nuclear que debasto medio mundo.


Vampire`s Zone  
  
Lo primero es lo primero:  
  
Hola y bienvenidos a mi fic. Empezemos por lo primero. Me declaro un gran fanático de la serie The Simpsons. Tengo muchos de sus libros. Uno en especial me llevo a crear este fic. Se llama "Super Humor I ", es un compendio con algunas historietas de The Simpsons producidas por "Comics Bongo Group". En los tres libros de esta índole que poseo, hay dos historias que me llamaron especialmente la atención: El coleccionista y Busman. Puede ser el género: Terror Humorístico (me declaro gran fan del cine de terror y la literatura de terror también). Cuando contaba con escasos ocho años, realicé una versión del Coleccionista "seria", por llamarla de algún modo. Ahora releyendo Busman, me doy cuenta, que también se merece una. Cambie algunos personajes y agregue algunos. Espero que les guste, y espero poder en un futuro no muy lejano realizar la versión del Coleccionista mejorada. Aquí los dejo con la historia:  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
" Un largo camino cruza la desolada inmensida del desierto de Hot Rock`s."  
  
"Parece el brazo de la guitarra del universo."  
  
"Pocos se atreven a aventurarse aquí, pues en los años transcurridos desde la guerra nuclear que termino con medio mundo, este desolado desierto es la casa de numerosos vampiros, que al crepúsculo, salen de sus escondites a buscar sangre fresca."  
  
"Es un mundo cruel.."  
  
" Un mundo solitario.."  
  
" Un mundo peligroso.. "  
  
" En cada rincón acechan cada clase de espantos.. "  
  
" Pero es mi mundo... "  
  
" Soy Thomas Delain... y este es mi mundo, sea como sea "  
  
" Para muchos de mis pasajeros, este autobús, es su única conexión con la civilización, el útilmo hilo del destrozado tejido social.. Me gusta conducir, me sienta bien saber que le estoy proporcionando un servicio útil a la gente."  
  
" Me dirigía hacía Saint Barony, una ciudad perdida en el desierto. Era el mediodía, tal vez un poco más, nunca se sabe y nunca quiero saberlo. ¿ para qué saberlo ?, el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo, mata silenciosamente y sin previo aviso. Planeaba llegar a Saint Barony al alba. En una parada poco después de dejar Gregh, dos personas me detuvieron. Mi política: Nada de levantar pasajeros. Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿ para que estan las paradas ?, son una de las pocas cosas que sobrevivieron a la bomba nuclear, ¿ Por qué ?, nadie lo sabe. Solo sobrevivieron. El más viejo, de aproximadamente 70 años, tenia una capa violeta raída y arrugada. Llevaba una capucha, por lo que no pude observar su rostro. El otro, más joven, pero no mucho más que el otro, llevaba una camisa blanca, (que no era tan blanca debido a una gruesa capa de tierra), un chaleco verde oscuro, pantalones vaqueros y unos lentes con el cristal derecho astillado. Llevaba un maletín.  
  
Lo siento, nada de pasajeros. Les recomiendo que caminen hacía Gregh, queda a unos 10 kilometros de aquí y esta libre de vampiros. - El mas viejo, le hizo una seña con la cabeza al otro. Este abrió el maletín y me enseño 1 millon de dólares. No me vas a tentar con 1 millon amigo - El otro, de debajo de su capa, saco una bolsa color marron. La vacío. Adentro había aproximadamente 20 piedras amatistas de las grandes. Con vos cavernosa me explicò: Genuinas, la únicas que quedan. Fueron traidas directamente de Uruguay por Jean Philippe Bordeaux. -. Medite unos segundos. Luego dije: Arriba - Los dos hombres fueron a sentarse al fondo del autobús. Ya contaba con cinco pasajeros. Una misionera, no se dirigía a Saint Barony, sino a el pueblo siguiente, a difundir el catolicismo a los ermitanios. Después de la guerra nuclear, era como empezar desde cero. Lady Marie de la Cantolla, su proposito era visitar a su moribunda madre que vivía en el caseron de la familia. El caza recompensas, era un hombre muy siniestro, todos evitaban su mirada. Llevaba un sombrero de cowboy, genuino cuero australiano. En la cara tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara desde la frente, pasando por encima del pómulo hasta debajo de la oreja izquierda, donde llevaba un arito con un colmillo de dragon colgando de el. Otro pasajero siniestro era el señor Crackow. Tenía la mirada perdida. Era de Inglaterra, fue uno de los 25 elegidos del viejo continente para zarpar en un barco hacía Estados Unidos. Algunos rumorean que se compro el puesto. Ya tenemos cuatro. ¿ El quinto ?. El doctor Morfeo. El hospital general de Saint Barony lo contrato para curar a 1.000 baronienses de el mal nuke, provocado por la bomba nuclear. El desdichado millar de personas que lo sufre, tiene ataques de convulsiones, y sufre de visiones. Algunos mueren de terror, otros olvidan cosas, como el habla, la mayoría se vuelve loca, otros pocos, que actualmente no sobrepasan los 20, quedan cuerdos, pero en muy mal estado, y aproximadamente dos personas por año, se vuelven algo peor que locos, todavía no saben como denominarlo. Es un atque de epilepsia jamás antes visto. Les saltan los ojos, les sale humo por los oidos, por la boca, etc. Empiezan a vomitar una sustancia amarilla verdosa, el pelo se les cae a puñados, se revuelcan por el piso chillando como salvajes bestias enjauladas sin comida, hasta que al fin, les llega la muerte, una vez muertos, el propio cuerpo se auto inhuma. La piel arde por días. Por lo general, a los que sufren esta enfermedad se los pone en habitaciones separadas, para que no vean lo que sufren sus compañeros.  
  
"Avanzada la tarde, pare en la gasolineria de Hot Rock`s, la única abierta en los próximos 700 kilometros. Estaba comprando víveres vitales cuando una chica se aparecio en la tienda. Tenia el pelo rubio lacio por los hombros. Vestía botas de cuero rojas, un cinturón de metal, una remera roja y un chaleco de cuero negro. Llevaba una funda de guitarra marrón claro colgada a la espalda. Me pregunto.."  
  
¿ Es tuyo el autobús de alla afuera ? -  
  
" La invite un trago y me conto su historia "  
  
A donde te diriges - A cualquier lugar menos aquí. Llegue donde me alcanzo el dinero- se descolgó la guitarra y abrió el cierre. Adentro no había una guitarra, sino dos partes, el brazo y el resto. La primer cuerda y la cuarta estaban saltadas. - El propietario del último lugar en el que toque se quiso propasarse, de modo que le rompí esto en la cabeza - La guitarra era una Fender Stratocoaster edición Americana, la mejor guitarra eléctrica -. Muy bieeen !, pero lastima por la guitarra - Si, sin la guitarra, no hay trabajo, sin trabajo, no hay dinero ! - Tranquila, los colegas músicos viajan gratis - ¡ Gracias ! -  
  
" Reemprendimos el viaje al crepúsculo, los vampiros no tardarían en  
salir a buscar sangre fresca "  
  
" Mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol, a través del espejo retrovisor,  
pensé que estaríamos a salvo siempre y cuando no nos detuvieramos.. "  
  
" Pero olvide una cosa.. "  
  
" ¡¡ LOS VAMPIROS NO SE REFLEJAN EN LOS ESPEJOS !!  
  
Esta historia continuara... 


End file.
